1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and apparatuses for estimating motion parameters. More particularly, various embodiments of the invention provide methods and apparatuses operable to estimate a motion parameter utilizing one or more acceleration measurements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motion parameters, such as acceleration, average velocity, stride distance, total distance, gait efficiency, and the like, may be utilized in the training and evaluation of athletes and animals, the rehabilitation of the injured and disabled, and in various recreational activities. Unfortunately, motion parameters acquired using commonly-available pedometers are often inaccurate due to stride lengths and other sensed attributes that vary while users move or exercise. Further, methods for compensating for changes in stride lengths often rely upon expensive, complex, and/or bulky equipment.